Tsuna's Last breath
by Chibi Vongola
Summary: What if Reborn was being a Bastard to Tsuna and trained him too hard and then abandoned him for a stupid reason. Tsuna's guardians also betrayed him and Tsuna was left alone to break. Slight 1827


**_Tsuna's last breath. (Slight failed sequel of Family's regret. You will see later in the story)_**

Reborn was stressed and annoyed, his meeting with Nono was painfull and he didn't feel like training but he had too.

"Dame-Tsuna 100 laps arounds death mountain, now!" Reborn ordered and Tsuna reluctantly did it, but what reborn didn't know was that a blizzard was going on.

Tsuna shivered violently and kept going, it was his 100th lap. He could hardly feel his body and it was difficult breathing. He made it back to the training cabin. "Dame-Tsuna don't be so lazy, come on let's spar" Rebron said in a dissapointed voice. "Reb-" "Not now Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said and they started to spar.

2 hours later

"Let's go back to Maman" Reborn finally said and Tsuna, who was almost going to collapse, nodded and they walked back. Tsuna shivered and lit up his dying will flames to keep himself warm. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna don't waste your flames. I can't believe I have to train someone as stupid as you. Even Fuuta is more mature then you I bet if we made Byakuran or Enma decimo they would be better than you" Reborn said glaring and he dissapeared.

Abandoning Tsuna on Death mountain. 'Guys, Reborn do I not matter to you anymore? Was I only a pawn to be used and thrown away when broken?' Tsuna thought saldy as he looked into the lonely looking sunset. Tears rolling down his pale face.

His flames from then on were stained a violent crimson orange as loneliness and betrayal finally consumed his heart.

Back in Namimori 10 weeks later

"Dammit Tsuna, where are you?!" Reborn said, frustrated. Tsuna's mother continued as if Tsuna would come back like always does, Lambo and I-pin were to busy with each other to worry and his guardians didn't seem to care until now.

"Yo Reborn where is Tsuna?" Yamamoto said coming back from a baseball game and he was followed by Gokudera, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome.

Chrome suddenly got popular and was consumed by her idol status, Mukuro was training Fran and forgeting about his famiglia, Hibari was well... Hibari, Gokudera was in a UMA club leaving hia real friends and Ryohei was training new recruits.

"I... I don't know" Reborn said regretfully and then glared at the guardians, "He was attending some school though, why didn't you know where he was by that" All of them flinched and Yamamoto spoke 'W-We were busy" and then they heard Nana drop the phone. "Maman? What's wrong?" Reborn asked and Nana broke down, crying.

"My son! Tsuna my baby boy! H-he was found bleeding on the road after saving twins from a truck, he's in hospital in critical condition" Nana whispered as tears dropped onto the floor and they all were frozen in shock. Reborn snapped out of it and pushed them all into the car and Gokudera drove them to the hospital. Nana ran through the building and finally found her son.

He was as white as snow, his hands thin and fragile. He was shivering and was conected to many life support machines. Nana fell to her knees, her face stained with tears. "Tsu-kun, not my precious son. No!" Nana said in despair.

"T-Tsuna/J-Juudiame/kitten/Usagi-chan" Reborn and the others stared in shock, as their beloved boss/friend/student lay in that large hospital bed. It made the petite boy look like a 5 year old as he was so small and thin.

The doctor aproached them and asked "um are you his family?" Reborn nodded and the doctor sighed "poor boy, he has an extremely high fever, he won't stop shivering, he's malnourished and I could use a lot of fancy words but in conclusion. I'm sorry there is nothing we can do he's gone" and the sad doctor walked away leaving the familglia to fill themselves with guilt.

"God Tsuna I'm so sorry" Reborn cried, he remebered how much the poor boy was shivering after the run. How he ignored him when he tried to tell him something... He is such a bad tutor...

"T-Tsuna come o-on this i-isn't funny" Yamamoto stuttered and Hibari frowned. "Kitten, wake up." Hibari ordered his voice slightly wavering as his hand clenched .

"Kufu... come on wake up Usagi-chan I have to play with you today and your making Chrome cry, I have to punish you." Mukuro said regret, sadness and guilt filling his eyes. Chromes eyes were filled up with tears "Bossu, I j-just learnt a-a new move I-I have to s-show you"Chrome stuttered.

"Sawada this is not Extreme" Ryohei said quietly and his eyes widened. Nana had fainted and was brought to a bed next to Tsuna's.

In Tsuna's mind he was being fussed over by Giotto and Diana. "Tsuna are you okay, why I'll kill those-" Tsuna hugged Giotto before he could continue and Diana stroaked his head.

"I-It was so scary a-and lonely, Papa, Mama, I d-don't want to g-go back even if I love them. They h-hate me so I d-dont want to go back" Tsuna said curling up into the man as Diana hugged him from behind. "It's okay Tsuna, there there" Diana said rubbing the boys back soothingly.

"I just want to go to sleep" Tsuna whispered and all the Vongola bosses watched the heart breaking scene with a frown. "Then sleep Tsuna. We'll take care of you okay" Diana said and Tsuna nodded finally having some peace.

"Let's go talk to this family of his" Giotto muttered and burning in anger the rest of the generations followed. Leaving Tsuna with Elena.

"Vongola Guardians" Giotto said standing over Tsuna, protecting him. The guardians and Reborn looked up. "Primo, how is Tsuna is he oka-" Hayato asked when a slap interupted him. "How dare you traitors call my boy so familiarly. Where were you when his flames were tainted, where were you when his health was deteriorating and most of all where were you when he was abandoned and lonely" A very angry Diana shouted and they bowed their heads shamefully.

"My grandson, my decendant, my heir was almost broken and tainted that if we had not arrived to see him he would've fallen into darkness. Now you finally realize what you have done. His flames were tainted a violent crimson and his heart instead of a usual sky's was that of a broken night sky." Giotto said angrily and they whimpered in shame and regret.

"We will try and fix it, no matter what even if he is a night sky and broken we will fix him" Takeshi said and the guardians nodded but Giotto wouldn't take the chance. "I wont give you another chance to break him even more, neither does my famiglia need guardians like this. You may be hoping that you, all of you, can save my grandson's heart but you can't. Not anymore" They flinched again.

"I gave you another chance to save him before with a different scene but you let him die again, this time you hurt him again. How many times must you torture him?! You hurt him in that universe so I gave you a chance with your memories in this universe but you only broke him" Diana was combing Tsuna's hair gently as they widened their eyes at the memory.

_**{Look at my story, Family's regret.}**_

Diana said something to Giotto and dissapeared when he nodded. "W-What do you m-mean Primo-sama"Chrome stuttered and started flinching when the man looked at her. "He doesn't want to be saved to only be hurt, he wants to have peace, he said, he wants to go to sleep where he can dream when he and his friends were close." Giotto repeated and then looked at the frail body of his decendant.

Th poor child never deserved this but even in the end he still loved them. "Before he went to sleep he told me to tell you all something" They looked up. He sent them all images of Tsuna.

"Gokudera-san, you were the first and foremost the best right hand man I have even had. You can be a bit tempermentle but your devotion, skill and loyalty to the family was outstanding. Thank you for being my first friend as well. You were our raging storm, the force pushing us to victory every battle. Don't forget no matter what anyone will say you will always have a family in the vongola. Sayonara Hayato-kun" Gokudera just broke down and started crying uncontrollably. "Juudaime" He whispered.

"Dokuro-san, you were shy, kind but still one of the strongest guardians. You were at your family's side at all times protecting your friends. As my friend and guardian and as my protective mist, you were shielding your family through out every attack. Be confident, you are a smart, cute you girl who your family loves. Thank you Nagi-chan" Her one eye let out tears as she hugged Mukuro, whispering his name "I'm so sorry Bossu"

"Bovino-san, as my first little brother and depenable lightning guardian you were always the baby of the group. Even through you were a little lazy or selfish at times you were there when your family needed you. You were my perfect lightning rod, taking the attacks and blocking the leading us to victory every time. Remember to never stop being you. Okay? Arigato Lambo-kun" "Tsuna-nii" Lambo wailed as he curled into Gokudera.

"Yamamoto-san, my ever smiling and sushi loving friend. You were there at painful and sad moments washing away all the pain and misery. Sometimes you were a bit of an idiot or too happy we all loved you for you. You were the only rain who would wash away all the pain and bring the love back to the world. Never stop smiling. Takeshi-kun" A row of tears fell down his cheek as a sad smile sat on his face. "Tsuna..."

"Sasagawa-san, energetic and postive as always, my sun never stopped smiling at me. Sometimes you didn't get things or made assumtions or even ruined things for others. You were our bright sun, healing the sick and wounded making like from darkness. No matter what you were there for us. Just don't lose your energy or enthusiasm. Bye Ryohei-nii" Ryohei weakly pumped him first into the air and whispered some word. "To the extreme, huh Tsuna"

"Rokudo-san, my mystevious magician, you found a way to strangely make people smiled with your creations of mist. Even if you were too creepy or to sadistic at times. You as our deceiving mist tricked the enemy into false security kepping our family safe and secure through every danger or battle. Never lose your... creativity? Alwways stand by your family Mukuro-kun." After letting out a humorless laugh tears flowed from his eyes. "Baka Tsunayoshi-kun"

"Hibari-san, my blood thirsty prefect of namimori and my first crush. Your were silently protecting the crowd called your family with elegance, power and style. You destroyed everythong in your families way, no matter how dangerous the foe. Even if our family is a crowd Hibari, they will always be there for you. Even Mukuro and Hayato. Never drift to far away my dangerous cloud. Ciao Kyoya" A single tear fell from the man's eyes as he looked at the boy who he had feeling for just yesterday.

"Reborn. My sadistic tutor from hell, my sun arcobaleno and the closes thing I have to a real father. You had the right morals, you had the kindness within you. My tutor, my precious teacher always be the sun that creats rainbow. Stay with the family, care for them and watch them grow. Goodbye Reborn." Reborn shadowed his face so that others couldn't see the sadness in his wide eyes. "Tsuna, I'm so sorry"

Giotto dissapeared when a certain boy stopped breathing. Tsuna took his final breath and the guardians and Reborn looked up to the boy and they cried once more more.

Tsuna had a funeral 2 days later. The millfiore, Varia, Chavallone, Arcobaleno and Vongola including Nana were there. Tsuna lay in a white suit surrounded by white lillies Everyone either had a solom look or was bursting out crying.

It was a small storm that day it was misty too but even then they always would remeber then bright day when Tsuna came into their lives.

{1 Year later}

The Vongola had carried on as Reborn as their leader. All the alliances almost broke up but Giotto had a plan. One day as the guardians were visiting Tsuna's grave they saw a young girl. She had long, fluffy brown hair with a pair of glowing honey brown eyes.

She was wearing a simple white sun dress and had a sash around her slim waist. Ballet flats were on her feet and a set of rings on her finger were shining proundly The rings were Lancia's ring, Aria and Yuni's friendship ring and the missing Vongola sky ring. Then they saw Tsuna's charm bracelet on her slim wrist.

"Ohayou, Vongola-san. I'm Sawada Kirayuki Tsunaru and I was sent here by a nice man named Giotto Vongola. He said that I would know you guys but I don't remeber too much." She said in a angelic voice and they all knew it was Tsuna.

"But I remember Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan, Lambo-kun, Kyoya and Reborn. Are they your names?" Tsuna said smiling and they all nodded shocked. "Well don't just stand there come on I want to see the Vongola masion" She said happily and pulling them along they smiled.

"Don't mess up this time Vongola guardians" Giotto's voice echoed through their minds and chasing after the girl they promised themselves. This time, they would never let her go.

_**End~ **_

_**Ta Daa. I hope you liked my slight sequel of Family's regret. It was supposed to be a story on it's own but I changed it. Sorry if it dosen't make sence or any typos I made. And if I rushed it tell me.**_

_**Also i need help can someone tell me how not to rush my stories and let it become better.**_

_**Please R&amp;R and enjoy but just to say if you want me too I will continue this slightly tragic series if that's what you call it.**_

_**Ciao Ciao.**_


End file.
